Troubled Souls
by larney55
Summary: Sasuke and Neji both have lived difficult lives. When Sasuke is brought back to Konoha he tries to make up with Naruto, but it seems Naruto is busy with somoene else. Now Neji will pounce on his prey and take him for his own. Sasuneji lemon story!
1. Chapter 1

**Yay! A new story!**

**This is for my friend Sharon, because she begged for one forever.**

**:D**

**I do not really like sasuneji, but she does, and now I am writing a whole story filled with lemons for her.**

**Everything is going to be filled with lemons, except this chapter, and a few more.**

**There will be side pairings, and some will be put more in the limelight.**

**This is all set in the shippuden time zone.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Naruto characters.**

**Yeah!**

* * *

Neji huffed. His uncle had told him to go, and run an errand for him. He was supposed to get some groceries or something stupid like that. Did he not know that women were supposed to do the shopping. Neji, of all people, should not have been wasting his time meddling along fruits, and vegetables. Next thing he would want is for Neji to clean the house or something! It was so rediculous! Also, Hiashi had to go and interrupt "Neji time", and it was important! It was practically the only time he got alone. He used it for everything, like...reading, and sleeping, and...well when he could think of its importance, he would complain to Hiashi.

He turned the corner, and saw the market in the distance. At least is was reasonably close. If Hiashi told him to go to _that _store, well, then there would be problems. It never stopped him before, though. When he was getting closer, but still a good enough distance away, he noticed a blob in the corner of his eye. He turned his head slightly to reveal a certain Uchiha.

_What the hell? How long has he been walking next to me? Why did I not notice him? Shit. I must have been too deep in thought. _

Neji turned his head to face forward, and the distance between him, and the raven haired boy seemed to shrink. There was a tense silence as both boys acknowledged each others presences.

"Going to the market?" Neji asked, while still facing forward.

"Hn."

Silence filled the air, and seemed to announce itself right next to the boys.

"What are you getting?" The Hyuuga asked very uninterestedly.

"Ramen, ramen, and lots of," Sasuke sighed, "ramen."

"Why?"

"I figured I should buy some to make up with Naruto for...betraying the village and all." Sasuke said awkwardly.

"Ah, I see."

"Yup."

"That is nice of you."

"Hn."

"..."

"So what are you getting?"

"Milk, bread, eggs, cheese, bagels, pears, carrots, cucumbers, lettuce, mangoes, bananas, and tomatoes." Neji stated in a monotone voice.

"Grocerie shopping?" Sasuke smirked.

Neji glared with his pale lavender eyes. "Yes. Just basics."

"That is an awful lot for 'just basics'."

"In the Hyuuga family, we eat a balanced diet so I am required to get wheat, dairy, protein, three vegetables, and four fruits."

"Four fruits?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow, and looked at Neji.

"Yes."

"I think you mean four vegetables."

"I mean four fruits." Neji looked back.

"Cucumbers, carrots, lettuce, and tomatoes."

"Pears, bananas, mangoes, and tomatoes."

"I do believe a tomato is a vegetable."

"It is most definitely a fruit."

"No way, it does not grow on a tree." Sasuke stopped walking.

"It has seeds on the inside." Neji stopped too.

"So does a cucumber."

Neji clenched his fists, and glared at the Uchiha.

"You are a fruit!" Neji shouted, and stormed off to the market.

Sasuke just stood there, and smirked. He was obviously pleased at getting a rise out of the 'calm Neji Hyuuga'. Neji, however, was furious! That damned Uchiha just had to try and pick a fight with him. Damn it all! Damn it all to hell! Stupid tomatoes! No one even knows what the hell they are! They should have their own category, along with berries.

_"I bet you are a fruit too." Sasuke held Neji's waist from behind, and started to suck on the junction between his neck and shoulder. __"Mmm, you even taste sweet."_

_Sasukes tongue swept over Neji's soft skin._

_Aack! Bad thoughts, bad thoughts go away!_

Neji quickly scurried to the market, and grabbed the milk, bread, bagels, cheese, and eggs first. He had to check the quality of each and every fruit, and vegetable. He picked up some of the items, and tested them for freshness.

_Is the Uchiha always that much of an ass? I mean seriously, he has to go and make a big argument over tomatoes, and then he goes and storms off...wait that was me. No matter! He deserved to be deserted like that. He had done that to Naruto. Now he was trying to make it up to him. Psh, yeah right! That darn blonde gets everyone, and everything. He gets power, and new jutsus, and incredible teachers, and Sakura, and just about every girl in this village, Kiba, Gaara, Shikamaru, Lee, and now Sasuke! Of all people, that little blonde had to steal Sasuke from me! I had to put up with Lee talking about how youthful Naruto is, and hearing Gai express his happiness that his student is feeling the power of youth for weeks. I am so tired of hearing about Naruto. I do not care about him, but I do not have a problem with him. At least, if he gives up Sasuke, because hes mine. If he does not, then he will feel my wrath. Hes just a...a...a stupid, yeah a stupid._

Neji came back to terms with the real world, and escaped the creepy realms of his mind where Naruto was everywhere, and bad comebacks ran free. It was very scary. He had everything he needed, and was checking out, when he saw Sasuke in the aisles. He was most definitely staring at the Hyuuga, and it was creepy. Neji quickly turned his head to face the items on the conveyor belt. Of course he saw the bananas, and cucumbers together.

_Shit. Close your eyes quick!_

Neji forced his eyes shut to keep all the dirty thoughts out. Still, flashes of a dirty Sasuke that needed cleaning up kept flashing in his head.

"Are you alright?" The cashier asked in a squeaky voice.

"Yes I am fine." Neji opened his eyes to see a petite girl with bright blue hair in cute little pigtails, small chin, bright silver eyes, and she was wearing a small blue smock.

Neji thought she was ugly.

She quickly scanned the items, and diligently put them in the bags.

"Your total is 26 dollars, and 50 cents."

Neji pulled out some cash, and set it down, took his bags, and quickly left the store.

"Sir, you forgot your change!" The blue haired girl blushed, and was quick in telling about her experience with the hot bishounen.

Neji rushed down the street, trying to avoid the Uchiha right now, he probably would not be able to keep the dirty thoughts out. Soon enough, he heard footsteps behind him.

_Speak of the Devil._

Neji stopped for a second, and turned to see the raven carrying enough bags of instant ramen to feed the whole fire country! He could not help but laugh.

"What is so funny?" Sasuke glared.

"You."

"Do I look funny to you?"

"Yes."

Sasuke just kept glaring, and Neji smirked.

"Maybe _you _should mind your own business." Sasuke smirked, before dropping a bag.

"Having trouble there? Too weak to carry it all?" Neji's smirk grew wider.

"I am perfectly fine."

"You look like you are struggling. Be careful, you might pull a muscle in your back."

"Trust me, my back is strong. I have had it broken before, and this is nothing."

_Broke your back. Aaa! Dirty thoughts, dirty thoughts!_

_"Nnn- Fuck Neji go harder!" Sasuke thrust himself backwards as Neji thrust forward._

"Are you okay?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, why?"

"You seemed to have spaced out there for a moment."

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Whatever." Sasuke walked to where Neji was.

"What are you going to do with _all _of that?"

"Im going to give it to Naruto."

_Give it to Naruto. _

_Sasuke had Naruto pinned against the wall, and thrust in and out._

_"S-Sasuke." Naruto moaned._

_That asshole even took Sasuke in his dirty thoughts! Damn him!_

"It seems you spaced off again."

"Shut up! It is none of your business!"

Sasuke smirked, but his expression changed and he leaned forward. "Neji, is your nose bleeding?"

Neji, embarrassed with the sudden change in distance stopped thinking for a bit.

Neji started running off. "I have to go!"

Sasuke just stood there, and stared at Neji as he ran off.

_That was odd._

He went off to find Naruto's house, and give him all of the ramen he bought, which was a ton.

Neji ran all the way to his house, and slammed the door shut. He leaned against the door, and slid down. He wiped his nose with the edge of his sleeve.

_Did that darn Uchiha have to go and use wordings like that? Everything was going fine until he decided to be a dirty little slut._

_Oh crap, here we go again._

_"Mm, you are a dirty little slut, aren't you?" Sasuke smirked._

_"Yes, master."_

_"You have been a bad, bad boy. You must be punished." He took a whip, and smacked it against the pale, bare skin of Neji's ass._

Neji had to concentrate in order to not get a nosebleed. Unfortunately, he still had a little problem. Little Neji had become not so little, and was bugging him to do something about it. After a deep breath, Neji set the bags on the counter in the kitchen, and went into the hallway to get to his room to take care of a little _something._Right when he was close to his door, Hiashi stepped in his way. Wonderful.

"Did you take care of the business?" Hiashi asked coolly.

"Yes, sir." Neji just stared ahead.

"It looks like you have some other business to take care of." He put his hand over little Neji, and gave him a rough squeeze.

Neji's breath hitched, and he looked away. He was too embarrassed to say anything.

"It seems we have some things to discuss, in my room." He smirked, and walked into his room, with Neji reluctantly following.

When Neji was in, Hiashi shut the door, and locked it.

* * *

**Yay! I have finished this chapter. Trust me, it will be all lemony later!**

**I think it started off well, and maybe more than just Sharon will like it.**

**I liked giving Neji all of those dirty thoughts.**

**Teehee.**

**I do not think I will be showing any Hyuugacest though.**

**It is not a main thing, at least that we want to see.**

**Neji: That is sick! How could you do that?**

**Me: It is important for the plot!**

**Neji: You are disgusting.**

**Me: That reminds me! It was really fun, and interesting to write about two characters who are both asses!**

**At least Neji can be an ass sometimes, or at least stern, and distant. He was a real ass in the beginning, but in Shippuden he seemed to calm down.**

**Yay for new stories!**

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dun dun dun!**

**The next chapter!**

**This will be very interesting, and an important chapter!**

**Hehe!**

**Sasuke: What are you planning?**

**Me: Nothing important!**

**Sasuke: *glare***

**Me: Do not make me bring Orochimaru into this.**

**Sasuke: I am sorry D:**

**:D**

* * *

Sasuke watched Neji run off to his house. Well he was certainly acting odd. Sasuke sniffed the air. It did not seem dry. He had no idea as to why Neji would get a random nosebleed. Maybe he had a medical condition. That could be serious.

He started walking off in the direction of Naruto's house. Things had been really awkward when he was brought back. It seemed everyone moved on without him, and now he was an odd peice in a puzzle. Apparently, Sai had taken his place, and he was really no longer needed. He felt like an ass, and he was very ashamed. Some people, of course, still loved him, and threw themselves at him. Though all he wanted was Naruto. That stupid dobe. He spent all that time trying to get Sasuke, and then when he did, he just left. Did he really not care anymore? Was he just assigned a mission to bring him back that time?

Eventually, Sasuke's feet stepped over the familiar dirt in front of Naruto's little house. He would give Naruto the ramen, and hope to patch things up, and maybe a little more.

_"Oh I am so deeply sorry for leaving you. I never meant it. There was not a day that passed by where I did not think of you, my prince. I wish you will take this ramen as an apology." Sasuke kneeled down, and bowed his head._

_"Oh my dear prince, I will always love you. Of course I forgive you, and I accept your apology. Now do come in, and bring the ramen." Naruto motioned Sasuke inside._

_Sasuke grabbed the ramen, went inside the palace, and set it down on the table. Naruto grabbed a pack, and started making some._

_"My sweetest Sasuke, do you truly love me?" Naruto turned his head to look at him._

_"Of course my little fox, I will love you with all my heart forever." _

_Naruto smiled, and finished the ramen. He brought it over to Sasuke, and got on his knees. He started undoing Sasuke's pants._

_"What are you doing, my prince?" Sasuke asked shocked._

_"I will prove my love to you."_

_"You do not have to prove anything, I believe yo-" Naruto pulled the big Sasuke jr. out, and put some warm ramen on him._

_Naruto put his mouth on Sasuke jr. and the ramen, and started sucking and eating them both._

Sasuke cleared his mind. He had to think clearly in order to talk to Naruto normally.

He walked up to the door, and knocked clearly, and slowly.

He heard a faint voice calling from inside. "I will be there in a minute!"

After what seemed five minutes, the door opened, and Naruto appeared, his hair a mess.

"Sasuke? Oh, hi." Naruto scratched the back of his head.

"I came here to give you this ramen, and to say... I am sorry. I am sorry for leaving, for hurting you, for everything." Sasuke tried to stare Naruto in the eye, but lost his nerve.

"Oh, uh, thanks for the ramen. I-I guess I, uhm, you know...accept your apology." Naruto nervously took all the ramen, and brought it inside.

"So, can I come in or something."

"Oh, uhm, well you see, I am kind of busy." Naruto scratched the back of his head.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing."

Blue arms wrapped around Naruto's waist, and man with blue skin, and blue hair hugged Naruto.

"_He_ is not doing anyone." The blue man winked, and then licked the shell of Naruto's ear.

Naruto squeeled. "Stop it! Sasuke is here!"

"I do not think he minds." He nibbled a bit on the lobe.

"Oh... I see, well I will get out of your hair." Sasuke quickly ran to the Avalon Garden as fast as his legs could move.

He could not believe it. Not only had Naruto moved on, he had started seeing other people. He had sex, and with that blue guy! What the hell was his name, anyway? K-kis-kisa-kisame! That was it! Kisame!

_Wasn't Kisame from the Akatsuki? What the hell is he doing here? Well, besides fucking Naruto. What the hell Naruto? I was the one who was always there for you for like, years. Now all of a sudden you see a blue guy so you decide to go and have sex with him. What the hell? That has to be the worst possible reason to hook up with someone. I am pissed. I wanted to be the one who took Naruto's virginity. Now that I think about it, he had plenty of years to have sex with anyone. Anyone could have taken the precious purity from Naruto! If I find out, I swear I will-_

Then he spotted Neji leaning against a railing that separated the garden from the edge of the cliff. Actually, it was more of a field than a garden, it just had a ton of flowers in it, and a very large Weeping Willow tree. Sasuke stared at Neji for a little while. It seemed like his mind was elsewhere, trying to figure out a problem he was facing. If only he could know what that problem was. Sasuke slowly walked up to stand next to Neji, while Neji stared off into the distance.

After a period of them both looking off into nowhere, Neji turned his head, and looked at Sasuke. Sasuke turned, and looked at Neji. They both stared at each others eyes, and a silence was held.

"When the hell did you get here?" Neji asked.

"I have been here for five minutes, you were just too stupid to notice." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"I am not stupid, _Uchiha._ I was just thinking, something you seem unable to do."

Sasuke held that comment aside for a moment. "And what was it that you were thinking about?"

"A problem I am having."

"What is that problem?"

"Since when did you care?"

"Who said I cared? Maybe I was just curious."

"This is exactly why people do not like you anymore. What? Were you just curious about what we would do if you ran off with Orochimaru? Did you really never care about what we felt? Did you never care about what you would do to Naruto?"

That struck him hard. Especially since he just caught Naruto with Kisame. His heart had ripped open, and Neji was putting salt on the wound. He turned his head, and started walking off.

Neji cocked his head to the side. Was the Uchiha...sad? Well that was different.

Neji ran to catch up to Sasuke. "I did not mean to be so harsh. If it means anything, I take back what I said."

Sasuke just kept walking, and paid no attention.

"Sasuke?"

"Sasuke! I am sorry! Do not run off on me!"

Sasuke just kept walking. Neji was so confused. Had he really hurt the raven that bad? Then Sasuke sat down, leaning against the tree in the shade. Neji sat next to him. It was weird being in a willow tree. It seemed like there was a curtain hiding the inside from the outside. It felt comfortable, and maybe a little safe.

"Are you going to tell me what is bothering you?" Sasuke asked.

"...Wait, you acted all hurt just to ask me something?"

"Well, I was hurt, and I wanted to go somewhere private, because you obviously do not feel comfortable talking about it in public."

"Well, I am not talking about it until you tell me why you were so hurt." Neji crossed his arms.

"What? Someone can not just be hurt because someone reminded them of how much they hurt someone?"

"Nope, not you. I am not dense. There has to be something else. I know it."

"Hmm, fine, but you have to promise to tell me what is bothering you."

Neji glared. "Fine. Promise."

Sasuke sighed. "Well, I went to give Naruto the ramen, and he accepted my apology, and all, but it turns out he is with that Kisame guy, and they are doing it, and...hn."

Neji just blinked.

"Yeah, I know."

"So you like Naruto?" Neji raised an eyebrow.

"This is not a questionnaire. Follow through with your part of the deal."

"Hmph, fine."

"...Well?"

"Ugh! Well, I-I, no, my uncle, and I, how do I say this?"

"Take your time."

"M-my uncle has been taking advantage of me," Neji's eyes started watering, "and he threatened to use the seal if I tried to stop it, or if I told anyone, and I feel so disgusting, and worthless. I feel completely helpless, and it is just the worst feeling I have ever felt."

Sasuke stared at Neji for a bit, then bolted forward, and wrapped his arms around the brunette. Neji's eyes widened in shock, but he quickly accepted the warmth, and wrapped his arms around Sasuke. The Uchiha was hugging him.

"Shh. Just let it all out." Sasuke began stroking Neji's hair, and rubbed circles on his back.

With that, Neji let loose. Tears flowed from his eyes like water from a faucet. He stuffed his face into Sasuke's shoulder, and cried as hard as he could. He whimpered, and panted, and shook.

"It is okay Neji, I have you. You are safe." Sasuke held him closer.

Sasuke himself felt like crying too, but he knew Neji's situation was a whole hell of a lot worse. Some creepy uncle of his was abusing him, and sexually taking advantage of the poor kid.

_I swear, if I ever meet Hiashi, I will kill him. Neji does not deserve this. He works so hard, and has become so much. Who does that Hiashi think he is? What an asshole. He should get raped. See Mhow he likes it. I must protect my fragile Neji. My? That was odd. I mean the Hyuuga is good looking, strong, well built, and determinded, and everything, but I love Naruto. I can not love two people at once. That is weird. It must be the moment. Of course. My protective traits got the best of me, and I thought something withought...thinking. Yes. _

Neji could not have felt safer. He was in the arms of his love...crying. Well it could have been a better scenario, but at least he was doing it.

"Neji? Sasuke?! Get your hands off of him right now!" Neji recognized that voice all too well.

* * *

**Woosh!**

**I like ending in cliffhangers. **

**It makes the story fun!**

**I know it is odd to have them crying, but oooh well.**

**:D**

**Sasuke: Oh so first I am an insensitive jerk, now I am a loving caring weakling?**

**Me: Being caring does not make you weak.**

**Sasuke: It does.**

**Me: How so?**

**Sasuke: Your enemies can use it against you.**

**Me: Hmm, but at least you do not hurt Naruto's feelings.**

**Sasuke: *eyetwitch* Shut up asshole!**

**Me: Oooh Sakuraaa!**

**Sasuke: Hmph, sorry.**

**:D**

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dun dun dunnn!!**

**This chapter will be interesting I suppose.**

**Very important!**

**Neji: I better not look like a whimp in this one!**

**Me: No worries, you will just look like a whore.**

**Neji: WHAT!?**

**Me: :D haha**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Neji lifted his head, and watched Kiba start running towards them. He had an angry look on his face, and looked like he was about ready to kill Sasuke.

"Get away from Neji!" Kiba grabbed Neji, and shielded him.

"What the hell?" Sasuke glared at Kiba.

"Are you okay, Neji? What did he do to you?"

"I am fine, he didn't do anything."

"Are you sure? If you are too scared to tell, you can trust me. Did he threaten you?" Kiba knelt down, and faced Neji.

"He did not threaten me, touch me, hurt me, or do anything to me." Neji sighed.

Kiba turned around. "What did you do to him?"

"What the hell? He just said I did not do anything!" Sasuke gestured towards Neji.

"He could just be too embarrassed, or you could be threatening to kill him. I know your tricks mister."

"I swear I did nothing to him."

"Then why were you touching him? Why was he crying?"

"I-I was just sad, and Sasuke was cheering me up." Neji chimed in.

"Are you sure you are okay? He did not do anything to you? Try anything with you?"

"I am sure Kiba."

"Okaaay, but I am keeping an eye on you Sasuke." Kiba slowly walked off.

Sasuke watched Kiba walk off, and gave him a death glare, while receiving one of his own. Then he turned to Neji.

"What was that all about?"

"Well we became friends, and we got really close, and he had promised to always protect me, and I guess he sticks up to his word." Neji explained.

"By 'really close,' you mean you two had sex, right?"

"SASUKE!"

"What? It is a perfectly valid question."

"My relationship with him is none of your business."

"So it was a relationship."

Neji's eye twitched. "Just drop it."

"Fine, fine. It was wrong of me to intrude on your sex life." Sasuke smirked, and walked away.

_God damn it, Sasuke._

Neji followed after Sasuke. They had walked a few blocks without a word between them. Eventually, Neji had no idea where they were, and got a little confused.

"Where are we going?" Neji asked while looking around.

"_I _am going home." Sasuke looked straight ahead.

"Wait, what?"

"What? You are a big boy, you can walk home by yourself." Sasuke taunted him.

_Big boy. Damn it all._

_"Come here, big boy." Sasuke whispered huskily into Neji's ear._

_He grabbed Neji by his waist, and slowly slid his hand underneath the hem of his pants._

_Bad thoughts go away! Go away!_

"I know that, I just kind of...didn't pay attention to where we were going."

"Well, you are welcome to stay at my house if you want. No one will be home. I can take you home in the morning."

_The morning?_

Neji took a look at the sky, and, indeed, it was getting a little dark out.

"Well, okay then." Neji followed Sasuke until they reached a house with the Uchiha symbol on it.

_Tch. Typical Uchihas._

Sasuke led Neji inside, and showed him around.

"And this is my kitchen where I...cook things." Sasuke said blankly.

"I know what a kitchen is for." Neji crossed his arms.

"Hn. You never know." Sasuke shrugged, and took him to his bedroom.

The room was a bit dark, the walls blue, and his bed black. Besides that, it looked pretty average. There was a bathroom in the hall, and a mini bed next to his.

"You can sleep in the twin bed, I will go get you a towel, and a toothbrush." Sasuke left the room.

Neji looked around the open room. That is when it hit him. He was in _Sasuke's _room. All alone too. He wanted to do so many things, but Sasuke could be back any moment. He decided to go for the glory hole, and opened the dresser. A large pile of boxers peeked out at him. He picked up a few, and sniffed them. He knew it was kind of weird, but he thought it was sort of erotic. Right when he was done rubbing it on his face, Sasuke walked in with a brown towel, and a packaged toothbrush.

"I got brown because I do not know what color you-," Sasuke looked at Neji in bewilderment, "what are you doing?"

_Crap! I have to think of something, quick!_

"Well, since I am going to shower, I would probably need a pair of boxers. Unless you want me to wear these clothes again."

_Smooth._

"O-oh. You can just pick one out, and bring it back sometime."

"Okay, I...will do that later." Neji put the underwear back, and shut the drawer.

"I, uh, brought you these." Sasuke held up the towel, and toothbrush, then set them on a table.

There was an awkward silence. The really bad kind that made you want to stab someone in the face. Probably to break the tension, Neji's stomach grumbled.

"That's right, we have not eaten yet." Neji laughed a little.

"Yeah," Sasuke said while walking to the kitchen with Neji trailing behind, "is there anything you want in particular?"

"Not really. What can you make?"

"Actually, I kind of suck at cooking."

"Oh. Well show me the food, and I will make something." Neji rolled his eyes.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "You can cook?"

"I happen to be a very good cook thank you very much."

"Right. Mostly everything is in the fridge, the pots and pans are in the cabinets in the kitchen island, the utensils are in that drawer, the plates are up there, and all cooking stuff is in there."

"Okay." Neji set off to make a recipe he knew by heart.

Sasuke just watched in amazement as Neji worked diligently. He poured oils, flipped meats, stirred vegetables. The alluring aroma drifted towards his nose, and his mouth began to water a bit. His eyes wandered over Neji. His thin, but strong body had the perfect form, and he was a better than average sight. Maybe Sasuke was hungry for something more than food.

Neji filled the plates with food, and he served Sasuke, and himself.

Sasuke looked at the steaming food. "What is it?"

"Stirfry!" Neji lifted his spatula triumphantly.

"I see." Sasuke played with the food a bit before taking a bite. "It's good!"

"Of course it is!"

"I am surprised."

"Are you saying you thought I would suck at cooking?"

"Kind of, yeah."

Neji just glared at him, and ate his own food.

Of course Sasuke _had_ to start breaking out in laughter.

"What is it?" Neji asked flatly.

"You look like a woman, act like a woman, and cook like a woman!" Sasuke started laughing some more.

"I do not look or act like a woman, and cooking is unisex. It is a very important skill to learn."

"Okay mom."

Neji burned Sasuke alive with his eyes. He clutched a pan, and hit Sasuke over the head with it.

"I am not a woman!"

"Ow, okay, okay." Sasuke rubbed his head.

They both finished their plates in silence, and went off to Sasuke's room.

"Okay mister, time for bed." Sasuke went into the bathroom to brush his teeth.

"Time for bed? It is like 8:30!" Neji shouted after him.

"You need your sleep."

"I don't need like four million hours of it!"

Sasuke looked at Neji funny before going back to the room. "You are not getting four million hours."

"It is still early."

"Sure it is." Sasuke grabbed his pajamas, and went into the bathroom.

When Sasuke came out, Neji went in. Neji came out to see the lights turned off, and only a small glow of light coming from the wall.

"I thought you might need a nightlight." Sasuke's voice came from the darkness.

"I do not need a nightlight! I am not a baby!" Neji walked in.

"Then take it out."

Neji hesitated a bit. "N-no."

"I knew you would need it."

"Shut up!" Neji could feel Sasuke smirking. He jumped into the twin bed. For being tiny, it was surprisingly comfortable.

"Good Night, Neji."

"What?! I can not go to sleep at this time! There is no way I will fall asleep!"

"Just close your eyes and try."

"I can't"

"Did you try?"

"Yes."

"Liar."

"Hmph."

Neji decided to take this chance to make his move on the Uchiha.

"Sasuukkeee."

"What?" Sasuke asked annoyed.

"Want to play a game?"

"No."

"Aw come on! I wont be able to fall asleep, the least you could do is pass the time."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pleeaasee?"

"No."

"Pleeaaaaseeeeeeee?"

"Ugh, fine."

"Yay!" Neji cheered.

"But, I do not want to get up, and move around."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Which game do you want to play?"

"I do not care."

"Let's play truth."

"Whatever."

"How far have you gotten?"

"Uhm, first base. Who was your first kiss?"

"Oh, uhm, Gaara." Neji blushed a bit.

Sasuke looked over at him, and raised an eyebrow. "Odd."

"Who have you all imagined naked?"

"What?"

"Just answer it. Purposefully or not."

"Naruto, Kiba, Itachi, Kakashi, Orochimaru, Tsunade, Sakura, and Hinata."

"Holy shit."

"Yeah, whatever. What base did you get to?"

"Home..." Neji coughed nervously. "Have you ever jacked off?"

"Uhm, yeah. Who took your virginity?"

If Neji had been drinking water, he would have spit it out. "WHAT?!"

"You heard me."

"I am not answering that."

"Then I am not playing, and we can go to bed."

"Fine, it was...Kiba." Neji blushed, and looked away.

Sasuke started cracking up. "That mutt popped your cherry? Haha!"

"Shut up! We both wanted to try it, and we really liked each other, and it just happened."

"Did he give you fleas?" Sasuke smirked.

Neji just glared at him. "Do you watch porn?"

"Uhm," Sasuke coughed nervously, "sometimes. Do you jack off?"

"S-sometimes. Do you eat your cum?"

"I have. Do you finger yourself when you masturbate?"

"That is an extremely personal question!"

"I will take that as a yes."

Neji gawked at him. "Do your parents know you are gay?"

"No, but Itachi does. Who all knows about you?"

"Kiba, Gaara, Lee, Tenten, Hinata, Shino, maybe Naruto, you, and Hiashi." Neji's gaze faltered when he said Hiashi's name.

Sasuke felt kind of stupid for making Neji feel bad. He did not know what to say. Luckily Neji said something first.

"Who do you like?"

Sasuke sighed. "I already told you, Naruto."

Neji frowned a bit, but he would not let this get him down. "Your turn."

"Who do you like?"

Neji almost freaked about having to reveal his love. "You can not repeat questions!"

"Fine, if you could have sex with anyone right now, who would it be?"

_Oh great._

Neji looked down. "Y-you."

Sasuke shot straight up, and stared at Neji.

"I-I'm sorry, I should not have said anything."

"No, no, it is ok, I was just...surprised."

"Do you like me too?"

"I don't know, a little bit I guess."

Neji crawled onto Sasuke's bed. "Well if we both like each other..."

"Wait, I love Naruto! I can not just throw him away."

"He left you, Sasuke. He is with someone else now, and I want to be with you."

"I don't think I, we, could do that. What if someone found out?"

"No one will find out, we will keep it our little secret."

"I don't know."

"Come on, Sasuke. I know you want to."

Neji leaned over slowly near Sasuke's lips. They both turned their heads a bit to the right, and Neji closed the distance. Sasuke felt heat radiate from where Neji's lips met his. Tingling electricity spread through his body, and little butterflies danced in his stomach. His heart beat faster, and his palms got sweaty. It felt so good, so true, so right. Everything in that moment seemed to still, and all he could understand was the pleasure, and the boy he liked connecting the two of them together.

Neji pulled back, and an almost magnetic feel made it hard to get out. He sat back on his legs, looking a lot happier.

"I guess we should go to bed then." He hopped into his bed, and quickly went to sleep.

Sasuke was still in shock over the power he felt in that kiss. Maybe he truly did love Neji.

* * *

**Meow!**

**Aw, they are starting to like each other, and then it will be all LEMONS!**

**MUAHAHAH!**

**I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far.**

**Neji: Kiba took my virginity?**

**Me: Yup**

**Neji: Kiba! Of all people!?**

**Me: Hey, Kiba is a great pick for that.**

**Neji: What the hell?**

**Me: You are just mad because you didn't have a lemon with him in this chapter. :P**

**Neji: NO WAY!**

**Me: Right.**

**Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Meow!**

**Well things have started off!**

**Now things will get more...lemony. ;)**

**Hehe!**

**Sasuke: I better be on top.**

**Me: Well, we can never make certain for these things, can we?**

**Sasuke: If you do not, then I will kill you.**

**Me: Or, I can bring Uchihacest into this. :D**

**Sasuke: *glare***

**:D**

* * *

Sasuke opened his eyes. He had not forgotten the events of last night. It would forever be a memory burned within his mind. The day Hyuuga Neji kissed him.

Well it was more like, the day they kissed. It was pretty much mutual. Sort of. Maybe a little onesided, because Sasuke had _no_ idea that Neji was going to do that. Not the Neji he knew. The one who was always self absorbed, ignorant, and very much an ass. Sometimes. However, there were some very rare moments when you could spot some generousity, kindness, and see that Neji was a little softy, deep inside. Waaaaaay deep.

Sasuke sat up, and turned to see that Neji was still fast asleep.

_Well, I guess I can go and get some things done before I wake him up._

Sasuke quietly got out of his bed, and tip-toed to his kitchen. He opened his fridge, and went through his food.

_What to make, what to make. I wonder what Neji likes. Waffles? Nah. Pancackes? I guess. He looks like a pancakes kind of guy. I wonder how he likes them. Buttery, sugary, with lots of syrup?_

_Aw crap._

_Neji slowly drizzled syrup over his pale skin. It slid over the sugar he had poured on himself earlier._

_"Come on Sasuke, let's make pancakes. All we need is a little...heat." Neji made sure to add emphasis on the last word._

_Sasuke slowly made his way to Neji's sticky body. He proceded to gently lap at the syrup on Neji's stomach, sometimes prodding in his naval. _

_"Sasuke," Neji moaned, "there is still some, a little lower."_

_Sasuke's tongue moved downwards, and slipped onto Neji's engorged member. He widened his tongue, and took rough laps at it._

_"Ah-h." Neji's moan got got in his throat._

_Sasuke chuckled at Neji's reactions. He wanted more. He licked the underside of Neji's member, and then took it whole in his mouth, while sucking away as much sweet syrup as he could._

_Neji arched his back, and started panting. "S-Sasuke!"_

_Stupid bad thoughts!_

Sasuke grabbed all the ingrediants he needed to make some pancakes, and set them on the table. He set down a large bowl, and mixed the ingrediants inside. He put a pan on the stove, sprayed it, and poured some of the mix in it.

_How many should I make? Six? Sounds good. I hope he is hungry. _

He lightly flipped the pancake over, and let it cook to a nice golden brown before setting it on a platter. When he finished all six, he set down two plates, forks, knives, butter, sugar, and syrup. He walked from the kitchen into his room to get the Hyuuga.

His eyes drifted over the limp body in the bed. Sasuke stared at Neji's long brown hair, his lean body. His chest rose, and fell softly. He looked very comfortable.

_Stupid hormones! Getting me all attracted!_

Sasuke walked over to where Neji was sleeping. He leaned over, and rested his hand on Neji's shoulder. He gently shook it.

"Neji, it is time to get up now." Sasuke whispered.

"Nnnn." Neji closed his eyes tight, and rolled away from Sasuke.

"You have to get up."

"Five more minutes."

This really irked Sasuke, and he stood straight up.

"YOU HAVE TO GET UP THIS INSTANT!" Sasuke shouted.

Neji shot up, and jumped nearly a foot in the air. He landed, and stared at the Uchiha wide eyed.

"Why the hell did you do that?" Neji held a hand over his chest.

"You would not wake up."

"So? You didn't need to give me a heartattack!"

"Is your heart beating?"

"Yeah."

"Then I did not give you a heart attack. Now come along, breakfast is ready." Sasuke walked out.

Neji scoffed.

_I am not his dog, and he will not treat me like one. I am going to stay here, until he treats me fairly._

Neji's stomach grumbled loud and clear.

_Darn stomach! If I wasn't so hungry, I would stay here._

Neji ruefully got out, and walked to the kitchen. He saw two plates, and a platter of pancakes. Sasuke was sitting at in one of the two seats at the kitchen/bar thing.

_Pancakes? I love pancakes!_

Neji ran over to his seat, and put two pancakes on his plate. He doused them with syrup, and spread some sugar over it. He cut off a big peice, and chomped it up.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at Neji's actions, not just because he was surprised, nor because he was accurate, but because Neji had acted so...childish.

Neji stuffed his cheecks with pancakes, and saw Sasuke staring at him. "What?" A muffled question came out.

"Nothing, you are just acting a little...excited, thats all." Sasuke went back to his plate.

"What, do you not want me to be excited around you?" Neji tried to look angry, but failed because he looked like a chipmunk.

"No, I like it when you are excited." Sasuke knew the minute that he said this, that he shouldn't have.

Neji stared for a second, but a sly grin slowly took over his face. "That's what she said!"

"Ugh, damn it!" Sasuke scowled.

Neji smiled, and went back to eating his food. He cut off some more peices, and chewed while in thought. He kept eating.

"How are you going to tell your parents?" Neji asked while his attention was on his pancakes.

"Tell them what?"

"About us."

"What about us?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"That we are together."

"We WHAT?!" Sasuke dropped his fork.

"We are together." Neji gave him a look like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Since when?"

"Since we kissed."

"I never agreed to anything!"

"Oh come on, you can not tell me you are afraid of commitments now."

"I never said I was going out with you!"

"Well I believe that if people kiss, then they should be going out so we are now." Neji smiled, and returned to his pancackes.

Sasuke sat there, mouth open in shock. He turned back to his pancakes, and started eating again.

"Fine, but there will be certain rules." Sasuke stated.

Neji rolled his eyes. "What?"

"First of all, I am not telling my parents, and neither are you."

"Fine."

"If we tell other people, we keep it to a select few."

"How many?"

"Mm. Eight?"

"What?! Come on."

"Well it is meant for each member of your team, and their partner, if they have one."

"What about our senseis?"

"They would probably get around to telling our teachers so no." Sasuke finished his food.

Neji pushed his plate away, and looked at Sasuke. "Fine."

"Obviously, PDA is a no go."

"Aw come on! That is rediculous!"

"PDA has the risk of being caught, which means exposure, which means our parents finding out."

Neji pouted. "What if I want to hold my boyfriend's hand once in a while?"

Sasuke sighed, and looked at the flustered Hyuuga. "Look, we will have to go off living as if nothing is going on between us, but I promise that whenever we get the chance, I can make up an excuse to get close to you."

"Alright." Neji frowned a bit.

"Now onto sexual intercourse. I do believe it would be fair to use a condom the few first times."

"Okay, that is understandable."

"Also, I will always be on top."

"WHAT!?!" Neji shouted.

Sasuke let out a smirk. "Did I stutter?"

"There is no way I am letting you be on top."

"I think I know what this is about. Don't worry, you do not have to be embarrassed about me putting my dick into your ass."

Neji opened his mouth, but closed it because he did not know what to say to that.

"Now that it is settled, I think we can get you home."

"Wait! I never agreed to that!"

Sasuke just smiled, and took the plates away. "You know where the bathroom is, take a shower, just wear some of my clothes, and then you should get home."

Neji sent Sasuke a death glare, and went off to the bathroom with his towel. Neji got undressed, and hopped in the shower.

Sasuke heard a low humming of water from the bathroom. He decided to go lie down on his bed to wait until Neji had finished showering.

_I wonder if this will work. I kind of hope it does. I haven't had a relationship in so long, and he seems so happy to be with me. I just hope something doesn't go wrong, like usual. _

Then Sasuke heard a loud _thud_ from the bathroom. Sasuke quickly scrambled to the door.

"Neji!? Are you okay?!"

"Neji?!

"Neji!"

_Oh shit, what if he hit his head? What if he is dead!?_

Sasuke ran into his room, and pulled out a key. He ran to the bathroom, and unlocked the door. He ran inside, and pulled back the shower curtain. His eyes met with Neji's pale ones. They stood there for a second.

"Sasuke! What the hell are you doing?! Get out!" Neji tried to cover himself.

"Sorry, I just heard a thump, and I thought you fell, and..." Sasuke's eyes lowered, and he soaked in the form of Neji's body. It was a truly beautiful body, just perfect in all degrees. Sasuke gulped, and his eyes focused on one thing.

"Sasuke, get out you pervert! Stop looking at me there!" Neji pushed Sasuke back.

"Well if we are boyfriends, then we are going to have to see each other naked sometime." Sasuke persuaded him.

"I-I..." Neji thought for a second, and slowly moved his hands away.

He could have died blushing from feeling Sasuke's eyes on little Neji. He started to squirm, and moved a bit.

Sasuke was completely infatuated with Neji. He had perfect hair, eyes, skin, body, and now this. It was just icing on the cake. If he was not so in control of himself, he would have started drooling.

"H-hey! If I am going to do this, you have to, too." Neji crossed his arms.

"Okay." Sasuke slowly took off his clothes, one by one, and lingered a while before he took off his boxers.

Neji stared at the alabaster skin that seemed to continue down forever. All the way down. He really liked that Sasuke was so comfortable with this, and was a good support for all of this.

Sasuke stepped in the shower, and closed the curtain.

They both stared at each others magnificent bodies. They both resembled each other, and differed completely. They seemed to be in a trance, when Sasuke picked up the shampoo. He poured some in his hand, and scrubbed his head. Neji reached for it, but Sasuke grabbed it again, and poured some more in his had, then put the bottle back. He motioned towards Neji.

"Want me to do your hair?"

"Uhm, okay." Neji turned around nervously.

Sasuke had to tear his eyes off Neji's nice round ass, and focused on his dark, long hair. He started scrubbing, and gently massaged his scalp.

Neji found himself to be liking it, and closed his eyes.

_Wow, he is good at this. Who knew it would feel so good?_

After a while, Sasuke rinsed their hair, and repeated with conditioner.

Then Sasuke poured some liquid soap on his hand.

"Uh, can I?"

"Sure."

Sasuke carefully reached out towards Neji's chest, and spread the soap on it. It was weird touching the Hyuuga while he was naked, but he would get used to it. He scrubbed Neji's arms slowly, and made his way down to his stomach and back. He rubbed, and massaged Neji's stomach, and went down further. He scrubbed his legs, and massaged his butt.

"Sasuke! You can get away from there now!" Neji glared.

Sasuke smirked, and grabbed the soap.

"Hey! You got to do all those things to me, I want to do something too."

"Fine." Sasuke handed him the bottle.

Neji poured some on his hand, and roughly rubbed Sasuke's chest. He soaped Sasuke's arms, and slowly felt over Sasuke's abs, and back. That was enough for him to get off, but he would save that for later. He washed his legs, and ever so slightly teased his inner thigh.

Sasuke sent him a glare, and they washed off. Sasuke opened the curtain, and gave Neji his towel. He pulled one out of a linen closet. They both dried off, and made their way back to Sasuke's room.

"Here, you can wear these." Sasuke threw Neji a dark blue pair of boxers, and put on black ones.

Neji resisted the urge to do something to them, and put them on. He went over to Sasuke's closet, and wore a light gray shirt, and some jeans. Sasuke put on a navy blue shirt, and black slacks.

"Well, I ought to get home now." Neji picked up his clothes. He had a ton on his mind.

"Want me to walk you?"

"I am fine by myself, thank you."

"Woah, no need to get an attitude."

"I don't have an attitude!"

"Right, well I guess I will see you later then."

"Yeah, bye."

"Bye."

Neji let himself out, and stepped onto the street. Then he remembered, he was totally lost.

_Oh well, I can figure this out._

Neji started walking down the roads, and took turns at familiar places.

_I can not believe I got Sasuke! Phase one, complete. He seemed rather experienced for somoene who hasn't done anything. I wonder why. Or maybe it was just something else, like maybe I was a little too embarrassed for my mind to work, but probably not. He is really hot, though. And from what I could tell, he has a big one. I wonder how it would feel to have it in my mouth. Well, it would probably be really hot, and large, and block my airway, but I wouldn't mind._

Finally, after what seemed hours, Neji spotted his home. He scurried to his house, and went inside to see a very annoyed Hiashi.

_OH SHIT! I forgot all about him._

"Where were you? You were gone all day yesterday, and you decide to come back this late today?" Hiashi had his arms crossed, and his voice boomed.

"I am sorry sir, I-"

"Who's clothes are these?" Hiashi pulled on Neji's shirt.

"S-Sasuke's, Sasuke Uchiha's."

"What were you doing with him?"

"I was talking to him, and was walking with him, and I was lost so he offered for me to stay with him that night." Neji turned his head away.

Hiashi just scowled. "Do you expect me to just let this go? Go change into some proper _attire_, and meet me in my room, pronto."

"Y-yes sir."

Hiashi got right in Neji's face, and grit his teeth. "This will not happen again, am I clear?"

"Yes sir, crystal clear."

Hiashi threw Neji back, and walked back to his room.

Neji's eyes teared up, and he went into his room to put on the clothes Hiashi liked.

* * *

**:O**

**That was like omg!**

**It was really starting to get lemony in that steamy shower!**

**Haha!**

**However, Hiashi just ruined it. That bastard!**

**Sasuke: If you do not like him, why do you put him in the story like this?**

**Me: It makes the plot.**

**Sasuke: Sounds like there are two plots to me.**

**Me: Well it all meets in the end.**

**Sasuke: I doubt it.**

**Me: Shut it!**

**Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well, I suppose I took some time off!**

**:D**

**Hehe!**

**It is all in good fun.**

**I guess.**

**Well, I can not be writing all the time, or I will die!**

**Neji: That would be most unfortunate.**

**Me: When did you start talking like that?**

**Neji: I found the most curious books.**

**Me: I think I know what is going on here!**

**Neji: What would that be?**

**Me: -pulls out ray gun-**

**Neji: WHAT THE HELL!**

**Me: All better! **

**:D**

* * *

Neji was sitting on his bed, knees drawn up to his chest. He felt so sick so filthy. Out of all the times before, only now he had the time to think about what happened. Now that he had the chance, it was sickening. He was being used and abused sexually, by his uncle no less. All of it was just too strange for him. No one could understand. Not even Sasuke. He probably should not have told him. Stupid tellingness! Well, if he had not, they probably would not have ended up being together. Strange, but it was a major factor.

While Neji was thinking things over, there was a knock at the door.

_Aw crap._

Neji lugged his way over to the front door, and opened it.

"Hey, Neji!" A brown haired boy with red markings on his face smiled.

"Hey, Kiba." Neji smiled weakly.

"I am having a get together with some friends. You should come."

"When is it?"

"It starts at three and ends whenever."

"I will have to ask."

"Okay." Kiba smiled awkwardly.

"Who is all going?"

"Well," Kiba put on his thinking cap, and counted with this fingers, "Naruto, Kisame, Shikamaru, Choji, Gaara, Kankuro, Lee, Sasuke, and you."

"All boys?"

"Yeah, to get away from all those girls."

"Interesting."

"Oh, and remember to bring a swim suit, I have a pool, and a hot tub!"

"Okay."

"I'd better get going now, bye!" Kiba waved, and walked off.

"Bye." Neji closed the door.

Now he was in a bad position. He had to face the man who had basically just _raped_ him, and ask him if he could, basically, stay the night at Kiba's house. Of course, this all had to happen right after he got in trouble for being out without telling him where he was. Well this time he was telling him, but he would still be mad. Who knows what he might do?

Neji silently walked up to Hiashi's door, and took a deep breath. He raised his arm, despite the fact that it felt like lead, and knocked lightly.

"Who is it?" Hiashi's voice sounded loud, and annoyed.

"N-Neji." Neji cursed himself for always losing his nerve when around him.

"Oh, come in."

Neji pressed down on the handle, and stepped inside.

"Lock the door behind you."

Neji reluctantly locked the door, and took a few steps forward. Hiashi was sitting in a large chair at his desk. He had some things strewn across his bed.

"What is it you want?" Hiashi smirked.

"Kiba invited me to stay at his house tonight." Neji hid most of the details from him.

"Who is Kiba?"

"He has the red triangles on his cheeks."

"Ah, yes. I remember now. Hm. When are you supposed to go over there?"

"Three, sir."

Hiashi looked at his watch. "It is nearly time. Why should I let you go, after you just got in trouble for staying out."

"I-I thought I made it up to you." Neji averted his gaze. He felt so disgusting.

"Hm, right." Hiahi smirked again. "Well, I suppose you can go."

"Thank you, sir."

"Yeah, whatever." Hiashi returned to what he was doing.

Neji quickly unlocked the door, and ran to his room. He was kind of anxious, not only because he got away from Hiashi, but because he got to see all his friends. Neji grabbed a little pack, and put in his toothbrush, pajamas, some new clothes, and trunks in it. He quickly left his house, and ran down to Kiba's

He ran up his driveway, and allowed himself in. It would have been kind of awkward for other people, but they knew each other so well, that they did not mind. He noticed Kiba, who was wearing a black shirt, and brown slacks. His hair was in a 'messy' style.

Kiba was setting down a bowl of chips. "Oh, hey Neji. You are a bit early, but Sasuke is here. You are free to use the pool or hot tub if you want. I have to go get some people."

"Okay."

Kiba put on his shoes, and walked out.

Neji set his things in Kiba's room, and walked around the house.

_Kiba said Sasuke was here, where is he? The damned guy is probably hiding from me. _

Neji opened the door to the porch. It was a roofed little area, with the hot tub inside, and an underground kidney shaped pool outside. A blob in the hot tub caught Neji's eye. He turned to see a smirking Sasuke in it.

"What are you doing here so early?" Neji raised an eyebrow.

"I could ask you the same thing." Sasuke crossed his arms.

Neji just rolled his eyes. "What are you doing in the hot tub?"

"Relaxing. You are free to join me."

"Fine, Ill go get in my trunks."

Neji went back inside, and stripped his clothes off. He put on his trunks, and kicked his clothes to the side of Kiba's room. He hurried outside.

Sasuke had his eyes on the water, keeping interest in the bubbles it made, when he heard the sliding glass door open and close. He lifted his eyes to see Neji wearing dark green trunks over his thin pale frame. It hung loosely, just begging to be slipped down further.

Neji lifted his leg over the side, and dipped his leg in.

"Owch, it's hot!"

"Duh, it is a _hot_ tub."

Neji grumbled something, and finally got into the boiling water. He sat down, and felt uncomfortably hot all over his body. He looked over at Sasuke, he could see the pretty skimpy black trunks floating around on him. Now Neji felt a whole lot hotter.

They both sat in silence for a while, until Sasuke broke the silence.

"Come sit next to me, don't be shy." Sasuke patted the spot next to him.

Neji half walked, half swam to the spot, and sat down. He leaned his head on Sasuke's chest.

"Sasuke." Neji spoke up.

"Hm?"

"Do you really like me?"

"Of course I do, why wouldn't I?" Sasuke snuck his hand down to Neji's trunks, and was trying to discreetly slip them off.

"Well, you could be trying to play a trick on me."

"Why would I ever do that?" Sasuke managed to pull them down about halfway.

"I don't know."

"Well I wouldn't, trust me." Sasuke kissed the top of Neji's head.

Neji smiled, and played with the hem of Sasuke's trunks. His arm accidentally moved south, and got poked by something.

_Well, he is horny. How could he? Especially after what we just talked about. Who am I kidding? I can not resist the touching._

Neji slipped his hand under the rough material, and he grabbed Sasuke jr.

Sasuke's attention went towards his member, and he smiled slyly. "Eager are we?"

"I-I w-well you see..." Neji was embarrassed to be asked a question like that.

Sasuke just laughed, and grabbed little Neji through his trunks, and gave him a rough squeeze.

"Aah!" Neji squealed.

Sasuke grabbed little Neji, and slowly pumped him.

"Are you horny for me, Neji?" Sasuke whispered huskily into Neji's ear.

Neji just closed his eyes, and bit his lip, trying to hold back a moan.

Sasuke used rougher movements. "I asked a question."

"Nngh-Yes!" Neji had his hand on Sasuke's leg for support.

"Here, get up like this." Sasuke pulled Neji up, and stood him in front of himself.

That is when Neji noticed his trunks were halfway off. He kept a mental note of that.

"You wont be needing this." Sasuke slowly teased Neji's trunks off, and little Neji bounced up.

Sasuke took off his own trunks, and set them both over the edge of the hot tub.

Sasuke positioned Neji over his lap.

"Wait! I thought you wanted to use a condom."

"Oh who gives a fuck right now?"

"Well, aren't you going to prepare me first?"

"You are a big boy, you can take it." Sasuke smirked.

Neji gave him a glare, until Sasuke pressed Neji's hips down, and a hot and hard object went inside him. Neji winced, and dug his nails into Sasuke's shoulders.

"Ack! You bastard! You should have warned me."

"If I warned you, you would never have done it. Just wait a bit."

Neji waited a while for his body to get used to Sasuke's member. It did not take long.

"O-okay."

Sasuke held Neji by his waist, and thrust his hips upward.

"Nngh." Neji muffled a moan.

Sasuke was not pleased. He would not stop until he heard Neji screaming his name. He thrust up harder this time, and at a different angle. He was trying to find that little sweet spot.

"Hah." Neji panted.

Sasuke changed his angle again, and thrust upwards.

"Wai-" Neji let out a loud moan before he could stop it.

Sasuke smirked, and sped up his thrusting against that spot.

"W-what if someone h-hears us." Neji said between pants and moans.

"They wont, don't worry."

Sasuke kept thrusting into the deep, hot hole. Even though they were in a hot tub, Neji managed to be an even hotter temperature. Sasuke started to pull down Neji's hips in time with his thrusts. Ripples and waves were beginning to thrash around.

"Aaah-hah." Neji's nails dug deeper into Sasuke's shoulders, and he arched his back.

Sasuke put his lips onto Neji's, and plunged his tongue into Neji's mouth. He licked everything, and played with Neji's tongue. He took one hand, and ran his fingers through Neji's hair. When they broke the kiss, Sasuke's hand reapplied itself to Neji's hip, and he began to lick Neji's neck. His tongue traced the veins near his jaw, and slowly went down to his trapezius muscle. He went back up to Neji's neck, and began to suck, and nibble on bits of it, leaving little love bites all over.

Neji felt like a wet noodle. All the pleasure he was given, he was not used to. Sasuke was really heightening his experience, and making it hard for him to even move. Every time Sasuke thrust up, pleasure went through his body like electricity. He was being awfully vocal, and could not control himself. It was almost too much.

Sasuke could feel his body preparing to release his love seed. He grabbed on to little Neji, and pumped him in time with his thrusts.

"Aa!" Neji's moans were almost like screams now, they were so loud.

Neji was putty in Sasuke's hand. He was completely out of it, and the pleasure buildup was becoming too great, and he could feel himself about to cum. His head fell back, and all the pressure was sent out, and a milky white liquid flowed in the waters.

Sasuke felt Neji's muscles clench around Sasuke jr., and he bit on Neji's trapezius right when he came.

Neji felt some hot liquid fill him, and a little discomfort around his shoulder. He opened his eyes, and saw a big fluff of black hair near his face. Sasuke let go. Neji saw the bite, and blood coming out of it.

"What the hell Sasuke?"

"What?"

"That is probably going to scar!"

"Well, you are mine."

"What if we break up? That was a very stupid thing to do."

"Whatever."

They both heard the door open ,and turned around quickly to see Kiba at the door.

"Hey guys, everyone is here, the snacks are all ready, and the party is about to star....t" Kiba's eyes widened when he saw the two of them.

"Uh-uhm it's not what it looks like!" Neji blushed furiously.

"Riiighhtt, I will just go back inside now." Kiba went back inside, and closed the door.

"Now look what you did!" Neji splashed Sasuke, and got of him. He could feel the hot liquid seep out.

"What I did? Pfft."

"Great, now everyone is going to know."

"As if they didn't already. Your moans could have reached Suna."

"Sh-shut up!" Neji blushed, and put on his trunks.

"I am going to go inside, you get dressed and come in too." Neji went inside.

Sasuke smirked, and, when Neji was inside, he stopped the justsu he was doing.

* * *

**Oh noes!**

**What jutsu was Sasuke doing?**

**What will it do to Neji?**

**Darn evil Sasuke!**

**Neji: x_x**

**Me: Hm?**

**Neji: Why am I so loud in here?**

**Me: Why not?**

**:D**

**Neji: Gosh, and if that wasn't enough, I am now marked by that damn Uchiha!**

**Me: Oh well.**

**Neji: I do not like this one bit.**

**Me: No one cares about your opinion!**

**:D**

**Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Wee!**

**It is about time I updated once again!**

**This chapter really took a lot of thought, and choices.**

**I hope it will turn out as well as I have hoped.**

**:D**

**Sasuke: You better not make anything stupid happen again!**

**Me: What would the fun be in that?**

**Sasuke: It really is annoying.**

**Me: Well that is just too damn bad!**

**:D**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Neji stepped inside, and saw everyone staring at him wearing a loose pair of trunks, and hot water beading down his body. He suddenly felt really awkward. He rushed over to Kiba's room, and put on his clothes. He picked up a brush from Kiba's vanity desk. Neji thought it was ironic for someone so burly and masculine to have such a feminine peice of furniture. He started combing his hair, and joined the rest of the party in the living room. He took a seat in a chair, and listened in the "main" conversation.

"Yeah, but she is such a whore." Naruto's wrist went limp.

"I know right?! She like threw herself at me, and I was like...uhhh." Shikamaru grabbed a bowl of chips, and snacked on them.

"Who would want to do that std infested bag?" Choji took Shikamaru's chips.

"She definitely is not being as youthful as she could." Lee frowned.

Neji was sitting there trying to figure out exactly _who_ they were talking about.

"Well, she isn't as bad as Sakura." Naruto gave a look.

"No kidding." Choji chomped on some more food.

"Well, she basically is the whore teacher, and Ino must have got caught up in it."

_Ah, so they are talking about Ino._

"Yeah, that must suck." Naruto chewed his lip.

"So, are you here with someone?" Shikamaru crossed his legs.

"Yeah, hes over there." Naruto pointed towards the dark table over in the corner.

"Which one?" Shikmaru squinted his eyes.

"The blue one."

"What's his name?"

"Kisame." Naruto smiled, and looked back at Shikamaru. "Hey! Take your eyes off him now!" Naruto glared.

"Okay, gosh." Shikamaru leaned back.

"Wow, do I smell jealousy?" Neji smirked.

"Why would I be jealous of him?" Naruto pointed at Shikamaru.

"He was getting an eyefull of your boyfriend." Neji crossed his arms.

Naruto just glared, and sat cross-legged.

Neji stood up, and started to walk over to the table. The voices of Naruto, and Shikamaru slowly got drowned out by the beat of the music. He could see the table of guys in the corner. It was awfully dark over there, as if all the light bulbs had gone out in the area, but not around it. He could slowly make out figures of people, and counted four people. Kisame, the blue man who was Naruto's boyfriend. Gaara, the redhead silent boy from suna. Kankuro, the boy with that purple face paint on, but he was not wearing any weird suit. Kiba, the dog boy who was the host of the party. Neji stood next to the table, and listened in on their conversation.

"That sounds like a good idea." Kisame smirked, at least Neji thought he did.

"Who knew that the kid who never talks would have such a dirty mind?" Kiba smiled, and his teeth shone brilliantly.

"It is always the quiet ones." Kankuro smiled.

"Let's get started!" Kisame stood up.

_Aw crap._

"Okay, everyone, get in a circle!" Kiba, and the other guys sat down in a circle.

"What now?" Shika groaned.

Kisame brought down a big bottle of vodka, some beers, and other alcohol. "We are playing spin the bottle/truth or dare!"

"Tch. How typical."

"Don't worry, it will be tons more fun than usual." Kankuro smirked.

Sasuke walked in wearing a now dry swimming suit, and everyone looked at him. He looked around, and joined the circle, right next to Neji.

"I will spin first!" Kiba spun the bottle of vodka, and it landed on Neji. "Truth or dare?"

"Uhhhhm...dare." Neji nodded his head.

Kiba's eyes filled with an evil fire, and he smiled crazily. "I dare you to down four beers."

"Ah, damn it." Neji sighed.

He always got really drunk after four beers. _Always._No matter how hard he tried, it always happened. Kiba was using it to his advantage.

Neji grabbed four beers, and took off their caps. He glared at Kiba, and put a bottle up to his lips, tilted his head back, and gulped it down, again, and again, and again. When he was finally done, he felt buzzed, and spun the bottle.

"Shika!!! Truuuth or daaaare?"

"...," Shika thought about it, if he chose dare, he would have to do something bad, if he chose truth, he might have to tell _that_,"dare."

"I dare youuu to do jello shots off of Kiba's nipples!" Neji laughed.

Shikamaru's jaw dropped, and Sasuke looked at Neji strangely.

Neji just looked at Shikamaru and smiled.

Shikamaru grumbled, and grabbed two jello shots. Kiba lied down on the table, and raised his shirt. Shikamaru blushed, and put the jello onto his nipples. He knelt down, blushed some more, and sucked the jello into his mouth.

"Hey! You missed some." Neji pointed to little speckles and went into a giggle fit.

Shikamaru felt like killing someone, and dying of embarrassment. He lowered his mouth onto Kiba's nipple, and sucked up the remaining jello. Kiba gripped the table, and hesitated.

"I don't know who should feel more awkard, you or me." Kiba smiled sheepishly.

Shika got up quickly, and sat back in the circle.

Kiba got up, and his shirt fell into place, he sat back down. Kankuro glared at the two.

"What was in those things?" Shikamaru blinked a lot.

"Lots of stuff!" Kisame smiled.

"Ookay." Shikamaru spun the bottle. "Gaara, truth or dare."

"Truth." Gaara said flatly.

"That's lame, doing truth in your own idea!" Kiba yelled.

"If you could have sex with anyone in this room, who would it be?"

"Lee." Gaara blinked.

Everyone looked at him shocked, especially Lee. He blushed, and his bug eyes got even bigger. After an awkward pause, Gaara spun the bottle.

"Naruto, truth or dare?"

"Uhm, dare?"

Kisame grinned evilly.

"I dare you to use anal beads that have been dipped in vodka."

"W-WHAT?!" Naruto fell back.

"I told you guys it would be tons more fun than usual." Kankuro smiled.

"That isn't fun! That is just...weird!" Naruto shouted.

Gaara went through a bag, and threw the beads at Naruto.

"Ew! I don't know where this has been!" Naruto threw it off him.

"They are new, now get to it." Gaara crossed his arms.

Naruto picked up the beads, and looked around. "I am not doing this in front of all of you people!"

"What's wrong Naruto? Afraid we might see your tiny dick?" Kiba smirked.

Naruto glared at Kiba, opened the vodka bottle, dipped in the beads, closed it, and stood up. He stared at them for a while, and took a deep breath. He took off his pants, and boxers, avoiding eye contact with anyone, and lied on his back. He looked off to the side, and slowly put the beads inside. Almost everyone was staring at him. Neji did not want to see that, Choji was eating, and Sasuke was busy. Kiba did not like him like _that_, but he would admit, it was pretty hot. Kisame was drooling, and entirely captivated. He was just a bit away from pouncing on Naruto right then and there. Naruto shut his eyes, and made sure it was completely in there, and pulled it out quickly, making him moan a bit. He quickly put on this clothes, and threw the beads out of sight.

"There, happy?" Naruto glared at everyone.

"You know, alcohol can be absorbed through the anus, right." Kisame smiled.

"You assholes! You are trying to get me drunk through my butt! You knew I wasn't dumb enough to do a drinking thing so you made me drink through my ass!" Naruto had his hands on his hips.

"No worries, you will be feeling plenty happy soon enough." Kisame grinned.

Naruto stared at the bottle angrily, and spinned it. "Kiba, truth or dare?"

Kiba smirked slyly. "Truth."

"Pussy."

"Fine, dare."

"I dare you to take ten shots at your basketball hoop, and for each miss, you have to take a shot out of the inside of Kankuro's thighs." Naruto crossed his arms triumphantly.

"What the hell?! I wasn't the one who made you do your dare!" Kiba waved his arms in frustration.

"Oh well, go shoot."

Kiba grumbled, and picked up his basketball and walked to his basketball hoop that was placed on a door. He tried to stand at a strategic distance, and get a perfect aim. He eyed the distance between him and the hoop. He took a shot, and...the ball swished threw the net. Kiba laughed, and picked up the ball before getting in place again. He took another shot, and made it.

"Not working out so well for you, eh?" Kiba smiled.

He took another shot, and missed.

"Fuck!" Kiba shouted.

"Haha, karma." Naruto stuck his tongue out at Kiba.

Kiba got aggravated, and took shot after shot. Miss. Hit. Hit. Hit. Miss. Hit. Miss. At the end, he made 6 shots, and missed 4.

"Okay, now Kankuro take off your pants, Kiba wants to suck off liqour from your thighs." Naruto laughed.

Kiba shot him a death glare. Kankuro stood up awkwardly, and took off his pants, and boxers. He lied down, and tried to hide some areas. Kiba brought over some bottles to make a shot, and sat in front of Kankuro. He took a deep breath, and grabbed Kankuro's leg, and positioned it so there would be a sort of "cup" to drink out of. He was really using more of Kankuro's pelvis area. Kiba poured some of the alcohol into the dimple, and lowered his mouth to it. He started drinking up the shot. Kankuro was embarrassed like crazy, and waS trying to keep his mind off of the hot boy doing something near his crotch.

Kiba poured some more of the liquid, and drank it up.

"Wow, Kiba, you are really good at that. Have you been practicing?" Sasuke said.

"Shut up, you." Kiba looked back at Kankuro, who was completely red faced.

Kiba made another shot, and drank it. Kankuro had his eyes completely shut to avoid an embarrassing reaction with an organ near Kiba's face. Kiba made another shot, and drank it.

"You missed a few drops!" Naruto yelled at Kiba, and pointed at the drops of alcohol that had made their way closer to Kankuro's member.

Kiba glared at Naruto, and lowered his head. He stuck out his tongue, and slowly licked up the remaining liquid. Kankuro let out a little squeak. He had been trying to focus on something else, but it was getting really _hard _right now. No pun intended. Kiba quickly raised his head, and stared at the sand boy. He quickly made another shot, and drank it as fast as he could, and sat back in the circle. Kankuro put on his boxers, and pants, and ran to the circle too.

"Ahem," Kiba cleared his throat as he spun the bottle," Sasuke, truth or dare?"

"Meh, truth." Sasuke said flatly.

"Tell us what you and Neji were doing in the hot tub earlier."

"We were having sex." Sasuke stared at Kiba boredly.

"What?!" Shikamaru was taken aback.

"Sasuke! You weren't supposed to say anyyythinnng." Neji swayed as he glared at Sasuke.

"You are too drunk to care." Sasuke rolled his eyes, and spun the bottle.

"Kankuro, truth or dare?" Sasuke looked up at him.

"Uh-uhm...truth." Kankuro was still a bit shocked about the whole ordeal.

"Did you like it when Kiba did his dare on you? If yes, would you do the same dare on him?"

Kankuro opened his mouth, and closed it.

"Remember, this is a game of honesty, and none of us care, and no one will tell." Sasuke stated.

Kankuro still did not feel like answering, but hardly anyone would remember in the morning. "Yes, and yes."

"Woaaah, you are a total fag." Kiba scooted away.

"So is everyone else, and so are youuu." Neji tried to point at Kiba.

"Well, I doubt that he would want to be touched by some puppet sand boy, anyway." Shikamaru sneered.

"Yeah, I bet he really liked some nerdy, girly bitch sucking on his nipples." Kankuro rolled his eyes.

"At least I am not the one who spreads my legs to him whenever he comes around, like Sakura."

"Bitch, do you want to take this outside?"

"Fuck yeah, I can take you on!" Shikamaru stood up.

"Not with your weak ass self!" Kankuro cracked his knuckles.

"Hey! Hey! There is enough Kiba to go around, everybody!" Kiba motioned them to sit.

Kankuro and Shikamaru glared at each other, and sat down next to Kiba on both sides. Shikamaru and Kankuro were fighting behind Kiba's back.

"It didn't take long for him to get drunk." Kisame raised his eyebrow.

"I am pretty surprised myself, considering he does seem like a heavy drinker type." Sasuke stared at Kiba.

"Well now what do we do now that we have a bunch of drunk kids, and some sexual tension?" Kisame looked at Sasuke.

"I will take Kiba's room." Sasuke hastily got up, and dragged Neji into Kiba's room.

Kisame threw Naruto over his shoulder, and went into the bathroom. Kiba, Shika, and Kankuro were getting it on in the living room, and Gaara, Lee, and Choji went outside.

Sasuke threw Neji onto the bed, and locked the door. He grinned madly at his drunk lover, and activated the jutsu he placed on Neji.

* * *

**Dun! Dun! Dun!**

**Now we will find out what the jutsu does!**

**I will be writing a different chapter for each of the lemons, and I may have to put some random crap to make it longer. Hehe.**

**The game may seem short, but it may continue after the lemons.**

**They get really dirty when they dare.**

**:p**

**Sasuke: Now I sound like a sexual predator.**

**Me: You are a sexual predator for Neji.**

**Sasuke: You are a peice of work.**

**Me: As will be this lemon!**

**Sasuke: Aw, crap.**

**Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well, it is summer now so you would think that I would be writing more.**

**Wrong.**

**I am a lazy duck, but I will try!**

**I am moving too so I want to see everyone and party before I leave.**

**Neji: You are just making excuses.**

**Me: But they are good ones!**

**Neji: Of course they are, if you are a 5 year old girl.**

**Me: That was rude!**

**Enjoy!

* * *

**

Neji fell back on the bed, and stared up at Sasuke. He felt a heat radiate from a spot near his neck. His white eyes filled with a dark green and seemed to be moving with life from a tropical rain forest. Neji felt his mind clear of thoughts and only his one desire pressed itself in his mind. Sasuke. All second thoughts and conscientiousness were shed, and only instinct remained. The corners of his lips were tugged up and he leaned back on his arms awaiting his prince.

Sasuke felt entirely pleased with himself, and admired his uke laying on the deep orange swirls. He slowly crept to the bed and then on top of Neji. Sasuke stared into the deep dark pools of green and hot breaths warmed his skin. He lowered his head and lightly kissed Neji's soft pink lips before getting into a passionate battle of the mouths. The taste of alcohol presented itself to Sasuke's tongue. Sasuke's dark eyes opened and he stared upon Neji's lusting face. _If only he was always like this._ Sasuke used his warm wet tongue to trail from Neji's jaw to his collar bone.

"Now let's get this out of the way." Sasuke grinned and slowly slid Neji's shirt up and off.

Neji was squirming in excitement, he wanted it now. Sasuke's tongue found its way across Neji's chest and down his stomach. The warm sensation pulsed throughout his body. Neji lifted his hips and grinded against Sasuke's hot hips. A wild moan echoed from his throat and Sasuke loved the sound of it. Sasuke wanted to get the most out of how Neji was. Neji wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck and pressed against Sasuke's tongue. Neji closed his eyes and felt heat rush from his pelvis and around his stomach. The sensations were driving him wild and he wanted more. Neji pulled Sasuke in closer, and kissed him rougher.

Sasuke ran his fingers along the edge of Neji's pants and kissed his way up Neji's neck. He slipped his fingers underneath the tight band and felt the smooth skin underneath. It was a treasure, and a pleasure. Sasuke played with the button of Neji's pants and occupied Neji's lips. Neji was getting aggravated from the lack of advancements and thrust his hips to indicate that he needed his pants off NOW. Sasuke just smirked and slowly, but surely, unbuttoned Neji's pants and dragged down the zipper. Sasuke moved his mouth downward to Neji's bellybutton and slid off the clothes obstructing his path to what he wanted. A skimpy cloth was what was considered Neji's underwear. It stood no chance.

Neji was enjoying the rhythmic and drumming sensations of Sasuke's tongue when he felt heat escaping his legs, and a constriction gone. The enraging bulge in his underwear was very obvious, and he loved the thought of only being a cloth away from contact with Sasuke's skin. His hands moved down from Sasuke's neck to his hips. Neji felt up Sasuke's shirt and thumbed the bulges of his abs. Sasuke's body was perfect in Neji's eyes. All Neji could think about was seeing this perfection hidden by those damned clothes. Neji was starting to lift Sasuke's shirt when his hands were stopped.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke gave a satisfactory smile.

"I want to see your body." Neji answered shamelessly.

"Before I can let you do that, I have to know if you really want _this_."

"Of course I do."

"Mmm, I do not believe you. You will have to make me believe that you _really_ want it."

"Yes Sasuke, I want it soo bad, please give it to me." Neji was playing into his game.

"I'm not buying it."

"Oh Sasuke, I'm begging you, I _need_ you to have me right now!" Neji laughed and rolled his eyes.

Sasuke chuckled hustily, "If that's what you want."

Sasuke led Neji's hands and took off his shirt to reveal the ivory skin underneath. Neji's mouth was apart and he was panting from all the excitement. Neji felt around Sasuke's body and let his fingers explore the perfection he was getting. The sight was too beautiful to handle. It was a sensory overload, and Neji was losing it. He quickly unbuttoned Sasuke's pants, and tugged down at them.

"Hasty are we?" Sasuke smirked and pulled off his pants.

Cool colored boxers filled Neji's vision. They suited Sasuke perfectly, and sat at the perfect level on his hips. They revealed not too little, and not too much. It was a big tease. His rock hard bulge was obvious too. Neji swallowed, and lightly placed his fingers on the hot area. Sasuke's breathing hitched and he petted Neji's stomach. Neji played a little with Sasuke's boxers and bulge before Sasuke pounced on his lips again. Neji ran his fingers through Sasuke's dark hair and felt his smooth lips against his own. Sasuke slowly moved downwards until his face was near contact with a happy part of Neji. Sasuke's eyes shot up at Neji's and he grinned while he lowered his mouth to the bulge. Neji closed his eyes and relaxed his body.

Sasuke put Neji's clothed member in his mouth and moved his tongue over it. Neji arched his back and moaned a little. He was definitely ready and Sasuke was wasting time! Sasuke roughly played with little Neji and slid Neji's underwear off. A beautiful enlarged penis sat waiting for attention. Sasuke was happy to oblige. He licked the head repeatedly, earning a nice moan and clenched toes. Precum was dripping from the stiff member, and Sasuke decided he would stop toying with his little uke, and get to the real fun.

Sasuke took off his boxers, and his boner popped up. Neji eyed it hungrily, and propped himself up on his elbows.

"Are we going to do this or what?" Neji asked eagerly.

Sasuke chuckled, "Yes, just hold your horses."

Sasuke got off the bed, much to Neji's dismay. He opened a few drawers looking for a handy lubricant. _Darn Kiba, he has to keep it somewhere!_ He opened a fun looking drawer, and alas, it was there. He quickly ran back to his waiting lover, and lubed up his fingers. He quickly inserted them into Neji's tight ring. Neji gasped at the sudden intrusion, but he quickly became accustomed to the scissoring fingers. A deep pleasure was building up inside him.

"Sa-sasuke just ge-get to it!" Neji demanded.

Sasuke smiled and rolled his eyes, before pouring a generous amount of lube on Sasuke jr. He grabbed Neji by the hips and propped him on his knees, with his hands gripping the headboard. Sasuke pressed his head against Neji's opening, and, in one thrust, plunged in. A wave of pleasure filled Sasuke, and he started to pant. He started to thrust his hips rhythmically along with pulling Neji's hips back. He eyed Neji's back and arms. They were perfectly toned, and colored, for an uke of course. Neji's beautiful body was making him want to go deeper and deeper.

Neji was feeling a little burning, and pain, but it was quickly going away and the deep pleasure was building again. He could hardly keep balance through the rough thrusts. His limps felt like jelly and he had to hang on to the shaky headboard to stay upright. Neji's breathing was kept in time with Sasuke's thrusts and he could not keep focus on anything.

Sasuke grabbed a fistfull of Neji's hair and pulled it. Neji groaned in delight and pleasure. Neji felt chills and tingles shoot down his body. Sasuke's stomach felt like a boiling pit, and he thrust harder and faster. The pleasure was too great, and he was more than happy to be nailing the Hyuuga. Neji's internal pleasure was making his whole body throb and shake. He tried to move his hand to pump his neglected member, but he was too shaky. Sasuke noticed this, and felt obliged to help him out. The double pleasure was putting Neji on cloud nine. All he could think about was his wonderful Sasuke. Sasuke was getting enjoyment out of making Neji feel so much pleasure, and making him moan and wail so much. He could feel Neji's member throb in his hand, and he loved the power he had over Neji.

Neji panted, "S-so Goo-ood."

Sasuke smirked and wanted Neji to have the best ending he has ever thought of having, and did everything as rough, hard, and fast as he could. Neji clenched his eyes, and had a silent scream of pleasure. All of his muscles tensed, and his fluids shot like an explosion. A wave of cool numbness washed over him, and the physical reality slowly returned. His thick white liquid covered the dark wood of the headboard, and the orange pillows of the bed. He panted hard, and felt Sasuke still inside him. Sasuke was extremely turned on by Neji's big finish, and he was almost there himself. He thrust a few more times, and pulled on Neji's hair before his seed was propelled deep inside Neji. A low groan escaped his lips and his muscles started to relax.

They both sat there panting, and in complete bliss. No sight nor sound was getting through to them, and they both stayed in their positions for a few minutes before Sasuke pulled out and rubbed Neji's back.

"How was that?"

"Great." Neji laid weakly on the bed.

Sasuke played with Neji's hair. "I'm glad you liked it, maybe we can do it again sometime."

Neji laughed. "I will get back to you on that."

Sasuke smiled, and laid back. They both sat there, without strength, and thought about the other. Neji put his head on Sasuke's bare and pale chest. He listened to the strong heartbeat of his love. It was deep and loud, and was slowly lulling him to sleep. Beat by beat he was lowered a step to the darkness of sleep.

"Sasuke." Neji muttered.

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

Sasuke smiled, "I love you too."

Neji's eyes faded back to a pale violet, and his heavy lids closed as he drifted off to sleep. Sasuke was extremely happy to be with this one person whom he loved so dearly. He would be sure to not mess anything up, and he would definitely not lose his love again. He promised that he would treat Neji like a prince, and Neji would let him do whatever "fun" things he wanted, even if Neji was not awake to agree to it. Sasuke decided that Neji would agree anyway, or he would make Neji agree, it did not matter. He curled up with Neji, and took a last glimpse of his long brown hair before he closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Woohoo!**

**A nice long chapter of only a lemon!**

**I used a really long word too!**

**Take that laziness!**

**I kicked its butt!**

**Neji: This chapter was just...disturbing.**

**Me: Awh, you know you like to be nailed by Sasuke.**

**Neji: Oh hell no!**

**Me: You say that noww...**

**Review!  
**


End file.
